


All the Fun

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e25 Two Days and Two Nights, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shore Leave, Trekstock Prompt 3: Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoreleave on Risa isn't all they hoped it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Season 1 episode "Two Days and Two Nights". The first and third sections are Jonathan's voice, with the second part from Malcolm. The title is a reference to a quote by Erica Jong - _Jealousy is all the fun you think they had._

 

I might as well admit it. I’m jealous. 

I’m spending my shoreleave on Risa with Porthos and a book on Vulcan philosophy, while Malcolm and Trip are off to the clubs to check out the local nightlife. Not that Porthos isn’t good company – but he’s not really much happier to be here than he would be if I spent some time with him on _Enterprise_. 

I don’t think there’s anything between the two of them – Malcolm and Trip – beyond what seems to have developed into a strong friendship since they were trapped together in _Shuttlepod One_. Trip is a good friend to me, and I’m glad if Malcolm has finally found someone he can enjoy spending time with. 

It’s selfish as hell, but why couldn’t it be me? 

After he nearly died in that damaged shuttlepod, I thought I felt a connection between us when he woke up in Sickbay on _Enterprise_. And not for the first time. There was his reaction to my refusing to abandon him on Terra Nova, and his delight in the birthday surprise cake. I don’t know how he knew it was my doing, but he looked to me immediately with his thanks. 

And any time we’re on the Bridge together and I look toward his tactical station, I’m very likely to meet his eyes. He never drops my gaze or looks away. There’s something there between us. I just don’t know how to get to the next step – it needs to be his decision.

Meanwhile I’ll walk the beach with Porthos, fend off the somewhat disconcerting interest of the woman in the villa next door, and try not to imagine how much better it would be if Malcolm would stroll that beach with me. There’s this little seafood restaurant…

____________________________________________________

This has been the worst possible shoreleave.

Trip was determined to find whatever passes for a good time here on Risa, and he didn’t want to do it alone. Since I had no plans I could tell him about, I was his companion of choice for what I assumed would be a typical pub crawl. 

The evening ended rather ignominiously. Being robbed of everything except our underwear and left tied up in a basement doesn’t make my list of memorable vacation experiences. 

I should have spoken to the Captain… to Jonathan, as I like to imagine I could call him. He’s asked me to be less formal, but something has always held me back. I’d hoped that the relaxed shoreleave environment might give me the courage to approach him… maybe for a walk on the beach or even dinner if we found a likely spot. 

He brought Porthos along; I don’t know if he had other plans for companionship. I don’t think he did. He looked at me in the shuttlepod on the way down here as if he wanted to say something, but Trip was so enthusiastic about ‘our’ plans that I’m sure the Captain assumed I was equally committed to them. Damn it. 

I do hope he’s having a better time of it than I am.

____________________________________________________

So Malcolm and Trip are wearing resort bathrobes over their blue skivvies… and Trip said they had an _interesting_ time. From the look on Malcolm’s face, I’d venture a guess that _interesting_ doesn’t begin to cover it.

Of course I’m no better at admitting that this vacation didn’t go as planned. Malcolm asks if I slept well… and I didn’t mention being knocked out cold by that Tandarian woman, if that’s what she was. 

But I’ve had enough time to decide that one of us needs to say something to the other. As the shuttle docks, I know Malcolm is going to slip away to shower and change and come back as Lieutenant Reed, and the moment will disappear. Unless I can divert him. 

“Malcolm, could I have a moment?”

He looks down at himself, and at Porthos nosing around his slippers, and then gives me a rueful smile. “Of course, sir, if your nose is less sensitive than his seems to be.”

“I won’t keep you long – I’m sure you want a shower – but something happened down there that I’d like to tell you about… and some things didn’t happen. I’d like to talk about those too.”

Everyone else has left the shuttlebay, and I touch his shoulder, as I’ve done many times. He smiles, and his reply provides the best moment of the whole damn shoreleave.

“I’d like that… Jonathan. Give me a few minutes to freshen up.”

“Take your time, Malcolm. I’m not going anywhere.” And I do feel like suddenly we have all the time in the world. 

It’s a beginning.

 


End file.
